


Better from a Distance

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tigriswolf prompted: author's choice, author's choice, what the wallflower sees at the dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better from a Distance

Clint leaned against the wall, his beer, nearly empty, was dangling between his fingers. He normally didn’t mind parties but there was someplace he’d rather be and someone he’d definitely rather be with, but Laura was too close to term to be allowed to fly. He spotted the waiter and flagged him over, draining the last gulp of beer before setting the empty on the tray and ordering another before leaning back against the wall to watch. 

Tony and Pepper still dance around one another with little touches even though they claimed they  
weren’t together anymore. He knew by the expression on his face that Cap had come from seeing an even frailer Peggy Carter and the untypical whiskey in his hand told him just how hard Steve’s visit was. He saw Bruce with his tonic water and twist of lime while Tasha stood close and her glass of wine. He smiled at his old friend, glad she was finding some happiness. 

As he took his second, or was it third, beer from the waiter, he thought about going out there and joining in the fun. But right now all he wanted to do was make it through the party and be able to slip out with a quinjet and go home. It wasn’t that he hadn’t missed it before but it seems like after the fall of SHIELD, he missed being on the farm more and more these days.

“Whatcha looking at?”

Clint turns and sees Wanda come to stand next to him. “Everything. Nothing, he answered which was actually true. He saw more than he wanted to when he was in this mode. 

“Seems lonely.”

“Heh,” he huffed. “It can be. But tonight I’d rather be watching than participating.”

“Some place you’d rather be?”

“Yes. Home with my family,” he answered honestly for the first time in far too many years.  
“So go.”

Clint laughed. “If only it were than simple. But I’ll be home by morning.” 

“So what do you see?”

He smiled, she was learning to choose her questions to get the answers she wanted. “You have fresher eyes, how about you tell me what you see?”

He listened to her describe the scene before them. They people, their drinks, their body language. And when she caught somethings he missed, he told her as much. She would be a good trainee and an asset to them.


End file.
